Light emitting devices, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs), may be utilized in packages or devices for providing white light (e.g., perceived as being white or near-white), and are developing as replacements for incandescent, fluorescent, and metal halide light products. A representative example of an LED lamp comprises a device having at least one LED chip, a portion of which can be coated with a phosphor such as, for example, yttrium aluminum garnet (YAG). The phosphor coating can convert light emitted from one or more LED chips into white light. For example, LED chips can emit light having desired wavelengths, and phosphor can in turn emit yellow fluorescence with a peak wavelength of about 550 nm for example. A viewer perceives the mixture of light emissions as white light. As an alternative to phosphor converted white light, light emitting devices of red, blue, and green (RGB) wavelengths can combine to produce light that is perceived as white. Conventional LEDs, devices and methods producing white light are typically designed for lower voltage or single voltage applications.
Despite availability of various LED chips and devices in the marketplace, a need remains for improved devices suitable for applications utilizing a range or variety of voltages. User configurable LEDs, systems, and methods advantageously offer users the ability to manipulate LED chips within a given device for use in applications operable at a variety of voltages while enhancing light output performance, thermal performance, improving device reliability, and promoting ease of manufacture.